


So It's The End of the World (Except Not Really)

by Lunarwolfik



Category: BSG - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarwolfik/pseuds/Lunarwolfik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starbuck meets her in a bar, and we all know where it goes from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So It's The End of the World (Except Not Really)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheepfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepfairy/gifts).



> I have gotten to calling this, affectionately or no, the Hooker!Six fic. Which pretty much means this is an AU of sorts, set pre-series and well...has a little bit of a Hooker!Six. Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/noglove_nolove/profile)[**noglove_nolove**](http://community.livejournal.com/noglove_nolove/) ficathon, for [](http://sheepfairy.livejournal.com/profile)[**sheepfairy**](http://sheepfairy.livejournal.com/)

They meet in a bar.

***

 

The other woman is wearing sagging pants, all frayed and ragged with paint chips along the edges. They've obviously seen better days. Her shirt is tight, teasing but not revealing, and it stretches taught over her braless tits. Six nods in approval over her scotch, looking her up and down, calculating. She already knows who the woman is of course, one Kara Thrace, and she knows exactly what she's supposed to do.

She smiles, predatory if anyone had been looking to notice, and stalks over to the smoky corner where Kara's artlessly sprawled, fingering her beer and oblivious to the world.

"Not much for social occasions, I take it?"

Kara looks up, eyes dark and accessing. "You could say that," she replies, taking a sip of her beer.

"Military?" Kara looks up at her questioning, words already forming on her lips. Before she can respond, Six adds, "I know the type. You've got that haunted look about you. Can't miss it."

Kara nods, reluctantly. "Pilot," she finally says, like it's an afterthought.

Six takes the chair across from her, not waiting for the invitation she knows is coming.

***

 

"What if I told you the world was going to end? What if I told you this was the last night you'd ever spend on this rock?"

"I'd say your were frakking crazy lady."

Six only smiles in return, secret and coy, and lets their knees touch.

***

 

The room's gotten quieter, parties going home and drunks passing out. There's just a dull murmur humming thoughout, muted and ignorable. Their conversation has reached a lull and water beads along Six's empty glass, clinging to her skin.

She brings a finger to her lips, licks along the edges just to see Kara's eyes widen with lust. She's got her now.

***

 

"So, the world's really going to end, huh?"

"Mmm…" Six says in return, nodding.

"Well then, frak this joint." Kara pushes her chair back, scrapping against the floor loudly and grating on Six's nerves. Before she can say anything, Kara grabs her hand and pulls her toward the door, palm rough and callused, fingers twinning with her own.

Six lets Kara tug her along, down labyrinthine back alleys that are dark and brooding but for a constant yellow-green flicker of street lights overhead.

***

 

She slams Kara against the wall, all teeth and tongue and hot heavy strokes of hands. Her fingers curl through that short butch hair, pulling her head to the side, letting her nip and suck along the pale curve of throat. She starts rucking up Kara's shirt with her other hand, skin smooth and trembling beneath her touch. Looked like the human was afraid, just a little. Good.

Suddenly, the world blurs, tilts, and her back hits the rough scrapping brick hard enough to bruise. Kara's in front of her now, focused, intent, and angry. She leans into Six and growls right next to her ear, "I am not going to have sex in an alley."

Six suppresses a shiver, but doesn't even bother replying when Kara starts tugging her back along the path to her place. No use wasting this chance because she can't keep her libido in check.

***

 

They make it back to Kara's apartment, somehow, shirts tossed haphazardly away, hitting lamps and chairs. Kara's forceful now, determined, and Six is more than willing to let her take the lead. If it gets her comfortable, talking, that's all that matters.

Kara pushes her to the bed, smiling like a shark and pinning her down with hips and the scrap of teeth along her collarbone. "I still don't even know your name," she whispers, breathe hot on Six's skin. Six just smiles and brings her up for deep heady kiss.

Kara makes her way down Six's body, tongue flickering across Six's nipple making her moan in response. Kara smirks, fingernails pressing lightly, dipping into each and every curve just hard enough to sting and drive Six up the frakking wall.

The next thing Six knows, Kara's lost her pants and is working on Six's zipper one-handed, the other reaching for the nightstand.

"What-" She moans again when Kara stops to skate her fingers up Six's thigh, the thin material of her pants too hot and scratching.

Kara pulls the drawer open quickly, hurried, reaching in and coming up with a small crinkled wrapper.

"You don't-"

"I don't know where the frak you've been. You could be a hooker from the looks of it, with those long legs and pouty lips, so just shut up and let me frak you already."

She doesn't argue, mostly because it's true. Instead, she lets Kara stretch the thin plastic across her cunt and, when Kara brushes a nail across her clit, she can't help the thin raspy growl that escapes her lips.

***

 

Kara's head is resting on Six's shoulder lightly, her hair tickling Six's cheek and smelling like metal. Must be the paint. Six's body is sweaty, cooling off but still sex warm. She lets a hand linger on Kara's hip, almost affectionately.

"You're good at this," Kara mumbles into her shoulder, words rumbling against her.

"I've had a lot of practice."

"I bet," Kara says, pausing to lift her head up from Six's shoulder and look her in the eye, "I'm not paying you."

"Wasn't expecting it." Six smiles back sharply.

Kara doesn't respond, instead repositioning herself, throwing an arm across Six's stomach. Her fingers start trailing rough patterns, dipping into her navel, forming constellations and words and, hopefully, spelling out all her secrets for Six to decipher.

Kara's half asleep when she starts mumbling about how she frakked up this one time and how, if it is the end of the world, she wants someone to know she hadn't meant to get him killed. Six waits patiently for the moment when she starts talking about battle plans and warfare strategies, but it never comes and Kara's asleep within in the hour.

***

 

It's late, or early depending on how you look at it. She knows it's four fifteen in the morning and that the sun will be rising in one hour and ten minutes. She also knows they'll be expecting her back by then.

Six gets up, bed creaking, gathering her clothes silently and quickly in the moonlight. She looks back at Kara who's still sleeping, the silver glow curving along her breasts and jaw. The covers are rucked and messy around her, and yet she looks…peaceful. Fragile.

_Human_.

Six starts up the stairs, stepping light, skipping the second one that creaked earlier. Her hand's on the knob, ready to turn when the rustle of sheets behind her makes her stop.

"What's your name?" Kara's voice is sleep rough and sated, but still forceful. Still demanding.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

She leaves, not looking back.

***

 

Six wakes up in Caprica, sweaty, flushed, and aching, the smell of ozone and sulfur still thick in her nose.

It may not have been her that night (at least not _this_ her) but she remembers it like it was.


End file.
